Una lección aprendida
by WienGirl
Summary: Geist empieza a portarse como sombra de Shura tras una ida al pueblo donde una joven se acerca a él inocentemente.


**UNA LECCIÓN APRENDIDA**

.

.

_Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

.

Llevaba ya un par de días buscándolo; en los campos de entrenamiento, en el coliseo, en aquel lugar donde dolía esconderse para entrenar a solas sin ser molestado pero no estaba ahí, no estaba en ningún lado. Geist fue directo a la décima casa, por quinta vez en el día, para ver si ya había vuelto pero tampoco estaba ahí, la puerta de su habitación continuaba cerrada con llave aun así ella estaba a nada de tumbar esa puerta abajo y buscarlo en la habitación pero de inmediato desechó la idea; si él ya hubiera vuelto ella lo habría visto subir a la décima casa.

—Shura, ¿dónde demonios estás? —la repentina desaparición del Santo de Capricornio la estaba volviendo loca, ya llevaba casi quince días fuera del Santuario y nadie conocía su paradero, solo sabían lo que ella: que se había ido en una misión dada por el Patriarca hacía el sur.

Geist salió de la casa y se dirigió a su cabaña cabizbaja, ya había ido a los pueblos cercanos a buscarlo, había salido sin permiso del Patriarca para buscar al hombre que amaba pero de este no había ni rastro, trataba de recordar en su mente si él le había mencionado algo relacionado a irse a otra parte o si tenía otra misión que cumplir o algún indicio que le dijera su paradero. La tarde estaba cayendo, ¿Qué hacer ahora? Nada, solo quedaba esperar.

— ¿Geist? —Shaina estaba afuera de la cabaña llamándola— ¿Estás?

—Hola Shaina —recibió a su mejor amiga sin ánimos invitándola a pasar.

— ¿Ya tuviste noticias de Shura?

—No, de nuevo volví a recorrer el Santuario de norte a sur y de este a oeste buscándolo y nada, es como si se hubiera marchado para siempre, ¡el idiota se fue sin llevarme o si quiera despedirse! —Geist golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que esta se rompió por la mitad— ¿qué se supone haré ahora? ¡Dímelo Shaina! —La joven tenía el rostro encendido del coraje, trató de contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir furiosas de sus ojos— ¡Nunca lo pierdo de vista y ahora… han pasado quince días sin tener ni una sola noticia de él!

—Escucha… —Shaina la tomo por los hombros— trata de calmarte, ya aparecerá estoy segura, no lo creo capaz de marcharse de aquí por muchas razones que también conoces, dale un par de días más y si no vuelve entre nuestros amigos y yo lo buscaremos por toda Grecia.

—De acuerdo… gracias.

Las palabras de ella la habían consolado, estaba preocupada a más no poder y él lo pagaría caro en cuanto pusiera un pie en el Santuario.

.

.

_Stalis, Creta_

.

A muchos kilómetros al Sur de Atenas se encuentra la Isla de Creta, la más grande de todo el país y al norte de esta se haya la bella playa de Stalis, uno de los mejores puntos turísticos de toda Europa. Aquel lugar era magnífico por su hermosa vista al mar y sus arenas blancas combinado con un hermoso cielo azul despejado hacían de Stalis un paraíso sobre la tierra.

Eso era justo lo que él necesitaba, un sitio lo suficientemente alejado para descansar solo un par de días antes de volver al Santuario. Shura jamás era de los que descansaban pero ahora sí que lo necesitaba, su mente se lo exigía porque estaba realmente fastidiado de algunas personas a su alrededor; esa tarde se encontraba sentado en la playa bajo una palmera gozando de la paz y de la vista al mar; hasta llevaba puesto un traje de baño y lentes de sol, además de eso un amable mesero le había ofrecido un Martini seco, seguramente lo habría confundido con alguno de los invitados de la lujosa fiesta que tenía lugar ahí mismo pero no le aclaró nada al respecto y aceptó la bebida gustoso.

Oh si, aquello era vida y no se arrepentía para nada de haberse dado aquella escapada a Stalis aunque se sentía algo culpable por haberla dejado sola en el Santuario cuando bien podría estar con él ahora mismo gozando del mar y un Martini, pero las cosas eran así y Geist se lo había buscado.

Ya tenía días que ella se estaba comportando de esa forma pero todo empezó una tarde en que ambos visitaron Rodorio; en realidad él tenía que revisar unas cosas solicitadas por el Patriarca y le había pedido que lo acompañara, al término de esos pendientes se quedaron más tiempo curioseando aquí y allá cuando una inocente joven rubia se acercó a Shura a preguntarle la hora, nada más que eso, acción que puso a Geist furiosa no dudando ni un segundo en acercarse a la chica y tomarla por el escote del vestido.

— ¡Aléjate de mi novio, zorra! —Acto seguido la joven la se defendió y empezaron una pelea de gatas que molestó mucho a Shura, él solo las observaba pelear hasta que tomo a Geist por los hombros separándola de aquella chica— ¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él te las verás conmigo! —Se la llevó de ahí muy apenado por aquel espectáculo y volvieron al Santuario sin hablar todo el camino.

—Geist, eso fue totalmente innecesario —le recriminó un poco más tarde cuando ambos estaban en la décima casa—, esa chica no era un enemigo ni una amenaza.

— ¡Claro que era una amenaza, estaba coqueteando contigo! —estaba furiosa y le apuntaba con el dedo índice— ¡y tú te estabas dejando sin oponer resistencia!

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso? —la miro estupefacto, no tenía idea que había imaginado ella en el momento en la rubia se le acercó para decirle "disculpe, ¿me puede dar la hora?"— Me preguntó la hora, Geist. La hora y nada más.

— ¡Ja, eso de la hora era solo una excusa! —No quería entender razones o parecía no entenderlas, Shura se cansó de alegar lo mismo con ella por horas, se sintió muy relajado cuando se retiró de la décima casa pero desde ese día— Ya me voy pero te estaré vigilando de cerca.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

Creyó que el enojo era el que hablaba pero no fue así porque desde ese día sentía la mirada penetrante de Geist en el cuello casi cada minuto y es que la chica aparecía de la nada en todo momento justo donde él estaba; si entrenaba ella lo miraba desde otro punto del lugar, si estaba haciendo rondines aparecía oculta detrás de un árbol o una roca, si estaba sentado bajo un árbol ella estaba subida en el árbol observándolo y siempre estaba cerca de él cuidándolo como una sombra.

Pero el asunto no quedaba ahí ya que Geist se había vuelto celosa de cuanta persona se acercara a Shura llegando a entablar pleito con los aprendices que se acercaban a él a pedir consejo, de sus colegas dorados y de cuanta persona se acercara a él.

—Oye Shura —el que le hablo fue DeathMask de cáncer, un sujeto bocón y sádico—, será mejor que calmes a esa fiera que te acosa o se pondrá celosa hasta de tu propia madre.

Shura lo ignoró sin decir palabra pero irónicamente aquel hombre tenía razón y en momentos como ese se alegraba de no tener madre.

— ¡Ya basta Geist! —Gritó un Shura un día en que intentaba meterse a duchar en su propio baño privado— ¡Estoy en la décima casa deja de vigilarme aquí también!

—Te dije que te vigilaría de cerca por si se aparece otra rubia que trate de pedirte la hora —dijo ella resuelta.

— ¡Por Athena! Escucha lo que estás diciendo —ahora si sentía que estaba a nada de perder el control y la cabeza por las acusaciones que ella hacía— ¿Dime quién me va a coquetear estando aquí? De todas formas dime algo… ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Ella se quedó callada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no respondió. Parece que era eso: ella no confiaba en él en lo absoluto. Shura entendió por qué ella lo acosaba de esa forma y se sintió muy triste al darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Ya entiendo lo que pasa —salió del baño y se sentó en la cama— veo que no confías en mí.

—Eso no es verdad —ella estaba más calmada y lo miraba con gravedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues todo el día como si fueras mi sombra? No me dejas día y noche, si de verdad confías en mi deja de parecer mi sombra, no necesito que te comportes como mi guardaespaldas o algo peor —esas palabras parecieron ofenderla porque no dijo nada más y se marchó de ahí.

Shura se sintió algo culpable pero tenía que ponerle un alto a la chica de lo contrario esa situación no acabaría nunca y después de eso aprovechó la primera misión que tuviera para escaparse por unos días a un sitio apartado para poder descansar y, más importante aún, pensar.

—Cuando vuelva querrá matarme por haberme ido por tantos días —pensaba Shura mientas se bebía el Martini lentamente— ¿qué haré con ella? A este paso no me dejará más remedio que alejarme… —su buen humor se había disipado al llegar a esta conclusión, alejarse de ella era algo que no quería hacer pero terminaría siendo la mejor solución por la salud mental de ambos.

.

.

_Rodorio, Grecia_

.

Fue hasta Rodorio en compañía de Shaina a buscar a esa rubia, ahora si no se le iba a escapar porque estaba segura de que Shura estaría con ella. Geist se iba haciendo miles de ideas en su cabeza y una más disparatada que la anterior.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Shura estará con esa chica?

—No lo sé, es lo primero que me viene a la mente —Geist estaba más preocupada tratando de encontrar a la odiosa chica esa entre la multitud de personas en el mercado central del pueblo—, debiste ver como lo miraba puso como excusa que quería preguntarle la hora y… —se detuvo porque estaba más molesta que hacía un rato.

—Bien, pues encontrémosla.

Ambas recorrieron las calles del pueblo una y otra vez; fueron al mercado central, a la plaza principal, a la calle peatonal con sus tiendas alrededor, a las iglesias y nada, no había señales de la joven rubia ni de Shura. Finalmente pararon por un momento a un lado del puente y tomaron asiento en una banca a tomar aire por un momento.

—Ya me cansé de buscar, esos dos no están aquí —la que habló fue Shaina, Geist estaba igual de cansada y fastidiada de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿a dónde se habían ido esos dos?

—A lo mejor… él me cambio por esa chica… —dijo al fin mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo crees capaz de algo así? —incluso Shaina estaba sorprendida por esas palabras.

—No lo sé… solo digo —Geist miraba al horizonte pensando que Shura se había ido con la rubia, se los imagino caminando tomados de la mano y felices o en una cena romántica o mil disparates más pero que de verdad la acongojaban— pero, si es que tengo razón ¿qué haré entonces?

—No pienses esas cosas, no lo creo capaz de cambiarte por otras personas.

Pensaba que debió vigilarlo más o tal vez fue eso lo que lo molesto de verdad.

—Lo último que hable con él —comenzó a decir— fue que estaba molesto conmigo porque yo estaba actuando como una acosadora, tal vez… se me pasó la mano pero es que tenía miedo de perderlo y que me cambiara por otra persona.

—Geist, tú no eres así —Shaina le tomo el hombro, se veía preocupada— no dejes que esto te derrumbe. Vamos a buscarlos y les das una paliza para que te sientas mejor.

— ¡Sí! —su amiga sabía cómo animarla.

En ese momento Geist alcanzó a distinguir el vestido que la chica rubia llevaba el otro día, se acercó con cautela al puente y del otro lado estaba ella usando ese mismo vestido.

—Es ella —no dijo más y fue tras la joven dejando a Shaina sin saber que decir.

— ¡Espera Geist! ¡Shura no está con ella!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Geist se detuvo en seco antes de atacar a la joven quien iba de la mano de un hombre pero no era Shura sino que parecía ser la pareja de la chica, aquel hombre era rubio igual que ella y mucho más bajo de estatura que Shura.

En ese instante Geist estuvo a punto de cometer un error muy grave, se detuvo sin decir nada y volvió sobre sus pasos donde su amiga la esperaba.

—Estuvo cerca —comentó Shaina.

—Lo sé, pero… si él no está aquí, entonces ¡¿dónde diablos está?!

.

.

_Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

.

Unos días después Shura iba camino a la décima casa sintiéndose excelente pero muy cansado; había conocido a personas divertidas en la playa, jamás había asistido a tantas fiestas y festejos en los lujosos hoteles; demasiados bailes y demasiado alcohol, de verdad que estaba agotado pero debía volver al Santuario y ahora tendría que hablar con el Patriarca para explicar su retraso en volver y también buscar a Geist para hablar con ella y ver en que terminaba todo o bien, como se podrían solucionar las cosas.

Por lo pronto ya casi llegaba a la décima casa y no detectaba el cosmos de la chica en la cercanía, eso estaba bien porque ahora necesitaba un descanso de sus días en la playa y no estaba de humor para pelearse con ella, ya casi llegaba a la puerta de su habitación estaba a solo un par de pasos de meter la llave en la cerradura y descorrer el cerrojo.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

La voz furiosa de Geist retumbó por toda la casa, Shura suspiró de fastidio porque ahora ella le reclamaría.

— ¡Me tenías preocupada! —Estaba justo detrás de él lista para golpearlo en cualquier momento— ¡Te largaste sin decirme nada y yo estaba que me moría de la preocupación!—unas lágrimas furiosas salieron de los ojos de la chica quien no tuvo reparo en golpearlo en el rostro pero acto seguido se recargó en su pecho— ¿por qué te fuiste así?

—Escucha… de verdad necesitaba pensar —le puso el dedo índice en los labios para pedirle que lo dejara hablar, ese mensaje ella lo entendía bien— esa actitud tuya de estarme cuidando y vigilando me hace pensar que no confías en mí, ya te lo había dicho pero además está el hecho de que pareces mi acosadora en vez de mi novia. Yo no quiero un guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas que me vigile en todo momento, yo solo quiero que mi novia vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, ¿entiendes? —la tomo por los hombros y la abrazó.

Geist no sabía que decir pero todas las cosas que habían pasado por su mente en los últimos días se borraron con una rapidez mayor a la velocidad de la luz, él no iba a cambiarla por nadie más solo quería que volviera a la normalidad.

—Perdóname, se me pasó la mano, es que tenía miedo de perderte y estuve actuando como una tonta todo este tiempo.

—No tienes por qué temer, yo no te cambiaría por nadie más —ese comentario la hizo feliz porque lo tomo por el cuello y lo besó profundamente.

—Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste que estás tan bronceado?

—Al sur, a Creta por unos días —le respondió con algo de temor en la voz, de verdad que le temía a las reacciones de ella.

—Bien —dijo ella sonriente pero algo mordaz—, pues tu castigo por no llevarme es pagarme todas las noches que estuviste fuera en este preciso momento.

— ¿Qué, ahora? pero… —ella le indico que abriera la puerta de la habitación y lo jaló hacía dentro en cuanto entraron.

Shura supo que no podría reponerse de esos días en la playa porque ella no se iría en las próximas horas o días.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Un pequeño respiro entre mi repertorio de fanfics que suelen ser de tipo drama pero la comedia no se me da. La pobre Geist tuvo un OoC bastante marcado al igual que Shura, espero no les moleste y se hayan reído aunque sea un poco.

Gracias al grupo Scumbag Santuary por la inspiración, de sus roleos saqué la idea.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
